DE 196 11 641 C1 discloses a camshaft on which a cam, with three axially adjacent cam tracks with different lift profiles, is arranged so as to be movable axially into three latching positions. In the three latching positions, a cam follower interacts in each case with one cam track in order to actuate a gas exchange valve. A change of a cam track and therefore a change from one latching position to another latching position takes place by means of radially actuable pins which can enter into grooves which run in the peripheral direction of the cam, with the grooves having an axial component in order to bring about the axial movement of the cam.